


ZombieLandSaga one-shots

by AlphaPotato21



Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaPotato21/pseuds/AlphaPotato21





	1. First kiss

There was something about Saki that Sakura couldn't help but fall in love with the tough ex-biker from the 90s. Such as Saki may be mean and annoying all the time but she does have a caring side when she wants to show it and she may be all tough and strong on the outside, but on the inside Saki is a normal girl, well zombie girl who has weaknesses and fears like everybody else when she overheard Saki's and Ai's little talk about the blonde fear but didn't get it to hear it as Tae drag her way away from the room.

Sakura was also jealous that Saki went to confine in Ai first but not her? She is glad that Saki is finally opening up to the others but she was hurt that Saki chose Ai over her, Sakura thought Saki would at least talk to her about the blonde's fears and weakness as they have been getting a lot more closer to each other.

But guess she was wrong and Sakura was now underneath the futon's covers sniffing Saki's jacket that she took when Saki was in the showers for comfort every morning and every night.

After while of smelling Saki's jacket, Sakura decides to read some magazine to pass the time and a few minutes into the magazine, she finds a page about a random group of girls talking about their first kiss with another girl.

Sakura put the magazine and started to image about her first kiss with Saki how it would start as slow passion kiss to more intense rough kiss with her yelling Saki's name over and over as Saki kisses gets rougher.

But Sakura then remembers Saki was in a biker gang full of other bikers chinks and she may kiss them or they kiss her which Sakura eyes started to go slightly dark but went back to normal as she felt one of Saki's hands on hers and the other hand playful playing with her red hair which made her heartbeat go a little faster and she went red at the sudden contact.

"Hey, Egghead what are you doing here in?" Saki asked as she scooted a bit closer to the redhead.

Sakura didn't why but she always loved when Saki says her nickname even though she did not like it at first but now Sakura loves her nickname more then ever then before as if it was hers and Saki is the only one allowed to call her that but she wouldn't like it if someone else calls her that.

"Nothing, I was about to leave to something else," Sakura says as she hesitantly removes Saki hand from hers.

"Oh ok then, I guess I see you later then?"

Sakura could tell Saki disappointed with her but she needed to clear her mind for a bit and was about to leave until she realizes that she and Saki are both sitting in the room alone and Ai and the others won't be back for a while.

"This is the perfect time for me to give Saki my first kiss even I am mad that I didn't get Saki first kiss but I can let that go for now."

Sakura made her way back where Saki was and sit down right in of her and place both her hands on the blonde's girl shoulders tight but not too tight to hurt her.

"Sakura what are you doing?" Saki asked.

Sakura just ignores Saki and close her eyes and move her head forward with her lips pucker to feel Saki lips on hers but instead, Sakura move too fast and headbutted the blonde girl instead.

Which cause her to open her eyes and back away in shock.

"I am sorry Saki, that was not to meant to happ..." Sakura didn't finish speaking as Saki lifted her up off the ground with one hand and the other one ready to punch.

"Like hell Sakura that was on purpose and that really hurt my head so I am gonna return the favor with a punch to the face."

Sakura started to panic as she can see Saki getting ready to punch her so Sakura has to defuse this problem quickly.

"Saki, I like you as more than as a friend and was trying to give you my first kiss ok."

Sakura closes her eyes and waited for Saki's punch to hit her but instead felt Saki's hand rubbing on her cheek affectionate which causes Sakura to open her eyes to see Saki brushing madly and with a happy smile on her face.

"Yo-you have feelings for me? Sakura."

"Yes I do Saki, but I do understand if you don't feel the same wa..." Sakura was silence with a finger to her lips as Saki slowly brought her to the ground.

"I like you too Sakura and I am sorry that I almost took your head off, so we cool?"

"Ye-yeah Saki, we cool.

The two friends interlock their hands together and brought their heads close to one and another with their lips very close to each other until Saki close the distance between them and planted her lips on the redhead's

Sakura slowly melted into the kiss as she closes her eyes and was enjoying every moment of it.

As much Sakura wanted to keep kissing Saki, she needed some air to come into her lungs and much to her relief Saki pulled away with an of bit saliva connecting from their mouths.

"So Sakura, you are my first kiss, huh, well I can't complain too much because I am your first kiss too so that's a bonus for me too."

"Wait Saki, did you say I was your first kiss?" 

"Yes and is that a problem Sakura"?"

"No, it's not a problem Saki, I am just happy I was your first kiss and was worried that I couldn't be first."

"So are we girlfriends now or what?" Saki asked shyly.

"Of course Saki, do you even have to ask in the first place."

"Well have to be sure Sakura just in case you don't want to be with me but now I know you want to be with me just much as I want to be with you."

"Saki you don't have to worried about that ok." 

The two friends now lovers started to kiss each with passion before slipping into the same futon together holding hands and drifting off to sleep with a smile on their face.

Sakura may not get her first kiss perfect with Saki but both of them are very happy with each other just holding hands as they have all the time in the world to get their kiss just right.


	2. Going to the zoo

Junko was getting ready for her date with her girlfriend Ai as they are going to the zoo today and to say the least, Junko is super excited as she never been to one for her whole life and now she has the chance to go with her girlfriend.

Ai already left and told her to meet her at the mall for a little snack before heading to the zoo.

After double checking her hair, clothes, and makeup, Junko was now ready to go on her date with Ai and was about to walk out until she saw Sakura and Saki walking towards her hand in hand.

"Wow Junko you sure are looking hot there but you got nothing on my girl Sakura and especially her butt, have you seen it? Her butt is cute when she... mmf."

Saki didn't get to finish speaking as her girlfriend's hand was on her mouth.

"Junko don't listen to Saki, she is just saying dumb stuff and you look great for your date with Ai and have fun with your girlfriend on your date today."

"Thank you Sakura, that means a lot to me and wish me luck with my date," Junko says while walking out the door and waving goodbye at the same time.

Sakura waved back before removing her hand from her girlfriend's mouth.

"Sakura why did you stop me from telling Junko about your cute sexy butt," Saki asked.

"I don't like you telling our idol friends about my butt ok? It's embarrassing for me for them to know."

"I'm sorry Sakura, I guess I didn't take your feelings into consideration but you do have a cute butt babe and the best one I have ever seen since coming back to alive."

"Thanks, Saki, I guess do I have a cute butt but next time don't tell anyone else about my butt or else I won't cook for you anymore."

Saki nodded and follow her lover into the room when they do mess around and not doing idol work.

Meanwhile, Junko was having a slow steady walk to the mall as she is thinking about her girlfriend when Ai first asked her to be her lover after the last show from a few months back.

It wasn't long before she got to the mall and after looking around Junko found Ai wearing a blue long sleeve T-shirt with black jeans standing by the water fountain looking at her watch.

"Oh, Ai you look so cute in that," Junko says quietly before making her way over there.

"Hey Ai, sorry I was late, were you waiting long?" Junko asked.

"No I haven't been waiting long and you look beautiful Junko with your hair like that."

"Thanks, Ai and you look good too with your hair as well."

The two lovers started to laugh before Ai extended her hand to Junko which she gladly took her girlfriend hand with her own hand which made them both brush as this is the first time they have hold hands as a couple.

"Let's go Junko."

"Y-yeah ok Ai."

Ai and Junko made their way to a small cafe in the mall where they both got a ham sandwich with a hot chocolate that makes them lets out a sigh of bliss.

After paying for their meal, Junko and Ai left the cafe and made their way towards an exit to catch a bus to the zoo and they didn't have to wait long as the bus ride there was short.

When they got off the bus, Junko rushed towards a panda mascot that was giving out free balloons to little kids.

"Ai look it's a panda mascot, they are like the cutest animal ever on the plant."

Ai can't help but laugh at her girlfriend childlike behavior of hugging the panda mascot like a teddy bear.

"Junko haha you do know that is not a real panda right," Ai says while trying to contain her laughter.

"I know Ai but it's a panda," Junko says while still hugging the panda mascot.

Ai continues laughing before trying to remove Junko from the panda mascot that she didn't notice a zookeeper walking towards them.

"You girls like panda's right? Well, I can give you a free pass for which gives you both access to the panda habitat and you get to play with them as well as feed them and take pictures too if you let go of our mascot."

"Junko did you hear that we get to play with the panda's now let go of the mas..."

Ai didn't finish talking as Junko took the tickets from the zookeeper and drag her girlfriend along with for the ride.

Ai and Junko went from one animal exhibit to another until they finally arrived at the panda exhibit where Junko walked right in and saw the first baby panda just sitting by a bamboo tree just nibbling away.

Junko picked up the baby panda and started to rub her face into the panda soft fur.

"OH YOU ARE SO FREAKING CUTE, AI COME HERE AND TAKE MY PICTURE WITH THE BABY PADNA."

Ai nodded and open the camera on her phone and was about to take the picture of her girlfriend until she noticed more and more panda's around her girlfriend from fully grown adults to baby's and one of them was top on Junko head nibbling her head playful.

"Why does this baby panda remind me of Tae all of sudden."

But Ai didn't want to know why this panda was acting like Tae so she took the photo of her girlfriend with all the panda's surrounding her.

Ai walked to where her girlfriend is and handed Junko her phone to see.

"Wow I look so cute in this picture, hey Ai come take a picture with me."

"I think I am good Junko."

But Junko wouldn't have any of this so she took Ai's hands and brought her closer to her and she presses the button on the phone to take their picture.

"Junko I told you I don't want to take a picture."

"Oh come Ai don't be like that, I think we look good together anyway come look the picture ok."

Ai took the photo from her girlfriend and took a look at the photo which a smile started to form on her face.

"I guess we do look good togethe... mmf." Ai was interrupted as she felt a pair of lips on hers which was Junko kissing her and she is using her tongue as well.

Ai started to return the kiss with the same amount of force and after while of kissing, the two parted as they needed air to come into their lungs.

"Wow that was some kiss Junko, I wasn't expecting that from you, who did you learn this from?"

"Well I have been sitting on Sakura's and Saki makeout session with their permission of course and to say the least it's getting really intense."

"Of course Junko would learn something like this from them," Ai says quietly so her girlfriend can't hear her.

"Anyway, Junko let's continue spending time with the panda's before we head home."

Junko nodded and the two continuing spending time playing, feeding and sleeping with the panda's for a while before waking up and going home but not before stopping at the gift shop where Junko brought a giant panda plush toy to take home.

It's wasn't long before they got home where they saw Tae, Lily, and Yugiri just sitting on the pouch except Sakura and Saki as they were still messing around.

"Hey Junko and Ai, how was your date today?" Yugiri asked.

It was wonderful and we saw all different types of animals but the one I liked the most I got to see is a panda and heck I got even a giant panda plush toy to take home."

"Wow, that is really big and fluffy," Lily says

"I know right? Anyway, have you see Sakura and Saki cause I want to thank them for their help."

"They should be coming out soon," Lily says.

On cue, Sakura and Saki both came out with messing hair and there were bite marks all over their necks.

Hey everybody, me and Sakura have the best makeout session ever and gotta say it got really intense, like Sakura doing this to m..."

Saki was interrupted as Ai drag her back inside.

"Um, Junko is my girlfriend gonna be alright? Sakura asked.

"I don't know Sakura maybe Saki will be let off easy."

A few minutes later Ai and Saki came out with Ai dragging Junko into the manor and all the other girls heard was loud moans coming inside from the manor.

"Saki what did you tell Ai? Sakura asked.

"All Ai asked for some advice about kissing and other things.

"Anyway let's go inside and eat cause I am starving."

The others nodded and went inside to find Junko and Ai still going at it in their room

"It's gonna be a long night," Saki says before taking Sakura hand and dragging her into the kitchen.


End file.
